Things we lost
by Lamker
Summary: Being a Rukongai brat wasn't easy, and it was even harder to fit in with the higher society. Shuhei Hisagi started off very badly, failing the entrance exam twice, being the bottom of the class but somehow managed to climb his way all the way to the top – with the help of Aoga and Kanisawa of course!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my second Bleach story. Yeah. Second one to focus on Shuhei too xD  
SO, not much to say. Like the summary tells, it's a pre-story of Shuhei durring his days in the Academy, along with Kanisawa and Aoga. **

**Oh! If you like these trio AND their life at the school, be sure to check out "dukefan01" story _School Days_! =D**

 **As usual, I don't own anything (besides the grammar mistakes) and the other students, which happen to be OCs.  
Read and enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 You have to start somewhere**_

" _Damn it! Damn it!"_ Shuhei called in his head, rushing past the streets of Rukongai, jumping over any stands and turning to avoid the people who stood in the way.

" _How could I be_ _ **so**_ _stupid?!"_ Hisagi skidded around a corner, bringing up some dust and jumping over a kid who was picking up a rock.

He could see it – the gates to Shin'ō Academy, and they were closing. Today was the day kids could come and participate in going to this school. First older students would show you around and then, if you wanted to, you take an exam to see if you could enter. Problem was, you can only enter until a certain hour, since they only do this once a year. And it seemed it was almost over as the brunette rushed over to the closing gates as quickly as he could.

"Hey! Wait! C'mon! Wait a second!" he called; hand in the air and waving at the four Soul Reapers which stood by the gates.

"Huh?" one of them blinked, seeing the boy running towards them.

"We can't stop the closing," another one sighed; feeling pity for the kid.

"Damn!" Shuhei panicked, jumping in the air, using one of the guards as a skipping stone to get over the gate. Naturally, they were mad, but at the same time impressed. Just at that, the gates closed fully and the time was up.

* * *

Hisagi, still in the air, let out a breath of relief, seeing the students who were gathering before remembering he was still in the air.

"Aw crap!" he opened his mouth, waving his hands and arms in the air, trying to stay in the sky, before he started falling.

"Watch out!" he shouted to someone who was just under him, walking over to a girl sitting near a wall, not aware of the boy flying above him.

"Huh?" the other boy turned around before opening his eyes wide as the latte comer came straight at him, knocking both of them down and making them roll forward, both yelping before hitting a wall and crashing. As the two stepped and toppled over each other, they saw they landed before the girl, sitting down and looking confused before bursting out laughing.

"Ouch…" Shuhei groaned, sitting up and holding his head with one hand.

"Hey kid! You crazy? What were you doing?" the boy, long face, small eyes and brown hair, growled, eye twitching as he smacked the boy over the head.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea anyone was here! I just wanted to get inside…" Hisagi bowed and scratched the back of his head before the two turned to the girl.

"New friend huh?" the girl, light brown hair, cute face and hair in a small pony tail, had a hand on her mouth, trying to stop the laughter.

"Not sure yet," the other kid sighed before turning back to the late comer, who looked light headed.

"Who the heck are you anyway?"

* * *

"Oh, um… Shuhei Hisagi," the boy answered, managing a small smile.

"I'm Aoga. You're from the Rukon District right?"

"Yeah… How'd you figure that?" the two men stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Your manners. Oh, and since we're there," Aoga jammed a finger at the girl's direction.

"That's Kanisawa – old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you Shu~" she giggled as the said boy blushed.

"So, you're both from the lower numbers districts right?" Hisagi sighed, feeling defeated.

"Pretty much. Not really high, but high enough. 'Sides, it doesn't matter where you're from at this school," the taller boy shrugged and helped the girl stand up.

"Yeah, but there's always… something. I doubt everyone accepts everyone…" Shuhei sighed again, moving with the duo to where the others were gathering.

"You don't seem like a kid from Rukon. Actually, you seem more from the way high up," Kanisawa blinked a few times but smiled soon after.

"…Thanks I guess…" Shuhei stooped in his tracks for a second before continuing.

"Don't take her for granted. She loves guys with gray eyes," Aoga waved his hand in the air dismayingly before the girl lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up Aoga! That's not true!" she pouted before the trio arrived at the group of students.

* * *

"Is everyone here? Good. Then let's begin," a man, standing by a woman, both blonde and dressed in the school uniform, spoke and turned to the to-be students.

"I'm Rin and this is my brother Ran," the girl spoke, gesturing to herself and the man.

"We'll be your guides today. If you have any questions, ask. We don't bite," she added and smiled.

"Today we're going to show you the Soul Reaper Academy. It's where you train to become a member of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Stealth Force or anything else. Pretty much everyone that's in the Guard finished training here. So, after you graduate, you become a full-fledged Soul Reaper," Ran took a step closer and looked at the rookies.

"Now, since that's over, let's go check the school," the two blondes turned and led the kids around the place, explained basic rules, training and subjects as well as showing the dorms where the students stay. They also gave some insight as to what be careful in and what's easy.

"Alright everyone! We'll be doing a small exercise. Go into pairs of three and wait 'till we give you further instructions," Rin called, a mischievous look on her face.

"C'mon Shuhei, you'll be our third," Aoga grinned and held the other boy by the collar of his shirt to keep him from leaving.

"Really, I can find some other pair! You two probably know some other people you'd want to pair up with!" Hisagi turned his head, a nervous smile on his face.

"Don't worry Shu! We'll make sure you get some new friends," Kanisawa stuck out her tongue.

"'Sides, you owe me for knocking me down before," the tallest one smirked.

"Why do I feel more scared than I should be…?"

"Stop whining will you? You found us so you're stuck with us."

"Not to mention you'd probably get lost without some help!"

* * *

"Now that everyone's set, let's get started. You'll be doing something we seniors like to call 'Find the Sweet spot.' The game is actually really easy you see," Rin was smirking now.

"Here's how it works. We, the upperclassmen, have hidden a bag of sweets somewhere in the school. Not in any room you aren't allowed, but it won't be easy. Anyway, two of your team members will go and try to find the bag. The other one has to stay and try to get the information out of us. No weapons allowed, no cheating and no breaking anything," Ran explained.

"And, as a bonus, the team that finds the bag gets to keep it and all the stuff inside. We can assure you, the sweets are really good. Taken from Captain Ukitake actually…"

"Shuhei, go with Aoga. First try the basement then in the back training ground. If I get the information, I'll go find it myself," Kanisawa spoke, giving no room to argue.

"Will do! Just make sure you don't eat all of it," Aoga smirked, pulling the other kid closer.

"I can walk on my own! And good luck," Hisagi sighed before using his index and middle finger to give a sort of salute and a smile.

"Sure, just don't destroy anything," she smiled and awkwardly returned the same salute before 'go!' was heard and everyone set off.

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Ran and Rin muttered, panting as they lay on the ground with Kanisawa giving a smile, a bow and a wink before leaving quickly.

" _I hope no one else found it yet! The kitchen! It's so obvious I didn't even think about it,"_ she bit her lip and rushed to the cafeteria.

"Finally showed up eh?" Aoga called, sitting cross-legged, with the bag of sweets at his feet as Shuhei waved, leaning on the wall. Around them were others, groaning in pain, lying on the ground.

"Sorry we didn't tell you, we were kinda busy," Hisagi apologized, getting out of the way of a punch coming from a kneeling boy, who collapsed a second later.

"How'd you know where to look? I was pretty sure you couldn't have checked both places I told you to so fast," Kanisawa looked impressed as her friends came over.

"Shuhei over here thought it could be here. So we skipped the training ground and half the basement. Pretty smart of a Rukon kid right?" the taller boy threw an arm around the other ones shoulder and laughed, giving a grin to let him know he was joking about the 'Rukon kid' thing.

"By the way. What did you do to the seniors?" the men asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh nothing! I just found a nice, ticklish spot and abused it. Ran was crying and Rin was begging for mercy," her eyes shone with sadism.

"…Scary…" the duo sweatdropped and looked in fear.

"Is she always like that…?"

"Yeah almost… just don't piss her off…"

* * *

"Alright… the exercise's over and we got a winner…" Ran spoke, eyes closed and taking a few deep breathes while everyone gathered.

"Although the trio did attack the other students… but no one was killed or severely hurt," Rin was holding her side and glaring at the mentioned trio.

"At any rate… That's it for today. The exams for the entrance are in one month. You have three chances in case you fail the first time. Should you fail all 3 times, you have to wait until next year. We hope to see many of you with us soon and that you become great Soul Reapers. Until then, live well and try hard."

"Thank you!" the rookies bowed to the two before everyone started to leave.

"Guess we'll see ya in a month," Aoga slapped his hand on Shuhei's shoulder, a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll even be classmates," Kanisawa cheered and hugged the smaller brunette.

"Right. I'll go easy, so you two won't look too stupid," Hisagi hugged the girl back and bumped his fists with the boy.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that!" the two laughed before each went their own way.

Returning to the place Shuhei called 'home', Hisagi sighed with a smile on his face. Home, at that time, was near a river with a broken wooden bridge above him.

"Well… I'm gonna be a Soul Reaper…" he said quietly, leaning with his back against the support pillar before his thoughts drifted back to the day he was saved as a kid from a Hollow. To those who kept him safe and the white-haired one who, he saw as a hero.

"When I get accepted, I need to make a tattoo."

* * *

 **That's it for the first one. I do hope you people enjoyed and if you did feel free to review :D I really would love to hear how I did ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter two :P**

 **I hope you all enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 Third time's the charm right?**_

"Hey punk! Get back here! I'll have your hand!" a man yelled, running after Shuhei, who was rushing through the streets, carrying a bag of rice balls.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna be late!" Hisagi called back, jumping over a fence and losing the man before running towards the school. It's been one month and the exams were here. It was a bit hard for him to study all the stuff, but compared to others around his district, he was pretty good.

He could see other kids from the other districts coming over, some excited, some scared and everyone clearly curious. It didn't even seem anyone who was at the tour a month ago wasn't here. A lot of people were here and the brunette wasn't even all that late this time.

"Shuhei~!" a girl called with a playful tone and the said boy knew who it was.

"Kanisawa, hey," Hisagi turned to the right, a smile on his face as he waved.

"Still lacking manners huh?" she stuck out her tongue but knew the boy won't take it personally.

"Haven't had a teacher yet," he answered, walking over and giving a small bow of the head.

"I'd be happy to help you," she chuckled and looked at the entrance.

"Aoga ain't here yet is he?" the boy noticed that time was running out.

"No… he probably fell asleep…" the girl sighed before her ears picked up a yell.

"Hey! Kani! Shu!" Aoga called, hand in the air, still getting half dressed as he rushed towards the duo.

"You're late you know," the pony tail laughed as the taller boy stopped before them, getting dressed.

"Yeah, yeah… I kinda forgot about the whole thing…"

"Man, you're lucky… If I fall asleep I'm pretty sure I wouldn't get here before a few hours passed…"

"Well, when you get accepted, you'll live in the dorm, so you get to sleep in!"

"Alright! New students! Get ready!" it seemed Rin and Ran were their guides again.

"You'll be divided into four groups. Each group gets their own room for the exam. When you finish the test, you can give it away and wait an hour to get your results."

* * *

"Alright everyone, we'll wait until 8:00 to start," Ran said as Kanisawa sat in the back row, looking down at the sheet of paper. The test is to be turned at the given time only.

"You'll have one hour and thirty minutes to finish the test," Rin finished giving out the papers while Shuhei looked out the window, repeating the things in his head.

"If you finish beforehand, you can pass it on and wait outside for your results," an old man, blonde and probably Rin and Ran's father, explained as Aoga looked at the clock.

" _5…4…3…2…1…_ Begin!" the instructors said as everyone turned the paper and started writing down the answers before going to the next question.

The questions weren't really easy. Some yes, but most required a lot of attention and knowledge or luck. Incantation, names, history figures… it was all required to know in order to get points.  
Kanisawa flew past the questions quickly, knowing most of the things very well.  
Aoga struggled a bit with the names and history but managed to get it right when thinking about it.  
But Shuhei was having more troubles, as he had no idea of the history – just the basic things. The incantations were half written half improvised and the names were more of the 'write it as it sounds' so he was a nervous wreck. There were even words he's never heard about!

It's clear that kids from Rukongai were at a bit of a disadvantage, but when it came to actual truth about the lower districts he knew he couldn't miss. Sadly, there were very few points you could get from those questions.

* * *

The hour and a half passed quicker than it should have, but almost everyone finished before that, be it a few minutes before or half an hour. Hisagi kept his test until the end, Aoga passed it fifteen minutes before the end and Kanisawa was done after an hour. The two who finished before waited for their third friend, to the kid's surprise.

"Shu! How'd it go?" the girl called as Hisagi exited the room.

"Oh, not sure…" he mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"C'mon! You need to be confidant!" Aoga rolled his eyes and smiled, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, I'm trying…" Shuhei sighed as the three sat down in the waiting room.

"You two got it already right?" the smaller boy asked, sliding with his back against the wall down.

"Not really, but should be done soon," the two chipped and sat on the chairs near the wall.

"Wow! You got 100%!"

"Just what you'd expect from you Ian!"

"Please. Any high rank person from would pass with ease!" Lin smirked before turning to some kids who were clearly from the Rukon.

"Unlike these Rukongai brats, we have a good reason and proper manners to be Soul Reapers," that comment earned a glare and a frown from the Rukon children.

"Honestly, I don't even understand how the Court Guards can allow such peasants to be part of their ranks," Lin flipped his long, green hair over his shoulder as his friends laughed and left.

"…" Hisagi only glared from the corner of his eyes, but let out a small breath when Lin was gone.

"Ignore him Shuhei," Aoga said quietly, looking at any reaction he might have.

"Yeah… Lin's a spoiled brat whose dad works as Soul Reaper…" Kanisawa gave a sympathetic look.

"I know… I'm used to it. But it's still stupid…" Hisagi sighed and leaned his head back on the wall.

* * *

Kanisawa was the first of the trio to get her score. She missed three questions and switched two names. Her history was perfect and she couldn't be happier. Aoga had a third of the history wrong and five names, but the rest was good. He was angry at himself for making stupid mistakes. Shuhei got it last and didn't even show it to his friends. It actually took him a few minutes to move from his spot when he saw the score. Exiting the room, his hair cast a shadow on his face.

"Shu! What happened?" the girl called when she saw his glum look. They were lucky hardly anyone was left in the waiting room.

"Oh… it's nothing…" Hisagi didn't take his eyes off the ground, paper clenched in his hand, hanging by his side. He was shaking slightly before relaxing.

"Shuhei…" Aoga bit his lip, knowing pretty much what it was about.

"Um… I think I'll head home," the smaller boy looked up, a forced smile on his face.

"I'll be seeing you in a few months in the academy," he called, turned around and waved goodbye before leaving the school grounds and heading back.

"He failed didn't he…?" Kanisawa whispered, looking at the door.

"Yeah… But he's determined to get in… He has two more shots…" Aoga wasn't sure what to think about the whole thing.

* * *

Shuhei felt angry and disappointed. He wanted to be a Soul Reaper so badly, the fact he failed the exam made him scream at the river. After a few yells, punches and kicks, he calmed down and collected his thoughts. The next exam was in a week. He'd have to study a lot more so that's what he did. Skipping sleep and most meals, Hisagi studied everything and everyone as best he could. He knew everything by the end of the week, but he was far beyond tired.

Ignoring the exhaustion, the brunette went to take the exam, and wasn't the only one. About five others came as well, but none of them were even half as tired as him. And that tiredness caused him to miss write, misspell and mix up everything, failing the test again. That made him even madder, but he used that rage to make sure he studied, slept and ate. Still having the knowledge from two weeks ago, Shuhei didn't have so much trouble with this week.

Arriving for the third and final exam, Hisagi was the only one and the instructor was rather surprised yet impressed at the kid's stubbornness. The boy finished in a record of 15 minutes with a score of 100% and an extra bonus for adding both names for the Kido attacks. He had never felt prouder than when he received his paper and couldn't stay still. The first thing he did when he left the school was rush off to two makeshift graves in a forest, which belonged to his old friends, who died very young. Bowing and telling them the good news, Shuhei cried a minute before saying his goodbyes and heading back to his home.

* * *

"Kanisawa!" Aoga called when he saw the girl walk into the room.

"Aoga!" she called back, smiling and hugging her friend.

"Glad to know we're in the same class," the girl added, smiling and leaning on the wall next to him. Both had the school uniform on – blue for the men and red for the women.

"Yeah, true. I was kinda worried when I didn't see you before," the boy laughed, eyes drifting to the entrance every now and then.

"He's not here is he…" her voice carried disappointment and sadness.

"Not yet… But there's still time," he chewed his lip.

"I'm kinda sad… I would have liked to know him better…"

"Yeah, he seemed like a good kid…"

"He might not even be in our class…"

"They don't write names of those who pass the second or third exam…"

"Geez, you're talking about me like I died in a ditch somewhere," came a familiar voice as Shuhei walked down the hall, wearing the school uniform. There was also a tattoo of 69 on his left cheek.

"Shu!" the duo called and hugged the life from the brunette, almost crushing his bones.

"When did you get here?" Aoga grinned, hand on his shoulder.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Kanisawa eyed it from the corner.

"I got this," Hisagi pointed a finger at his tattoo: "When I finished the final exam. As for when I got here -two hours ago. I was the first one here since… well, I couldn't sleep. I even fell asleep here but seemed like someone moved me down to the barracks," he had an awkward smile on his face.

"You had us worried to death! Honestly! You still don't have any manners!" the girl pouted and punched him in the shoulder before poking his tattooed cheek.

"Didn't you offer to teach me some?" he ginned, rubbing his punched shoulder.

"I will when the day's over. For now, we have classes to go and people to meet," she grinned.

"So wait? You failed the entrance exam two times?" the taller boy stated after a minute they started heading to their first class.

* * *

 **And that's it. Kinda boring I know, but it had to be done ^^''**  
 **The future ones are probably going to be more interesting-**  
 **I just hope there are people who read it ^^'**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, feel free to review :D Till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**And another chapter :P I added Kazeshini to the char. bar for two reasons: One because it's so empty with just one char and it might get others to read it for reasons xD And two: because I came up with an idea which will be used later on. You'll understand more when we get to it :P**

 **Thanks to everyone who reads this ^^**  
 **Read, review and enjoy =D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 The school of Soul Reapers**_

"What is this?" the headmaster of Shin'ō Academy asked, looking down at a file with the name Shuhei Hisagi, witting on the edge.

"That, is a student we aren't sure in which class to put," the assistant adjusted her glasses.

"Depending on his exam? Like everyone else?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"Yes well… He took three exams. Failing two but passing the third one… with an incredible score. Something like Gin Ichimaru or Kain Shiba."

"I see… Well, set him in the advance class," the headmaster closed his eyes and set the paper aside.

"Sir! Are you sure that's wise? He's from Rukongai and couldn't-!"

"I don't care about any of that. His score, the one he was accepted with, is the only one that counts. And if he finished in such a time with that score, it would be unfair to put him a low class."

"Sir!"

"That is my final decision!"

* * *

"Everyone, gather around," a teacher called, standing in front of a large, steel door, looking at the students who were coming closer.

"Behind me is the armory. Not just any armory, but the kind where you get your own Asauchi," he nodded towards the steel door as chatter erupted in the kids.

"The Asauchi is a basic sword which has the potential to become a Zanpakuto, based on the wielder. So, if you're strong enough, you can actually become a Captain," he chuckled at the thought.

"Anyway, you go in together and take one – doesn't matter which one. They'll change when or if you're strong enough, but more about that another time. When you pick the sword, you leave the room through the west gate. From there, another teacher will lead you to your next destination," the man explained and turned, putting both hands on the steel and released some of his energy, opening the door. Behind it was another door – this one wooden and clearly easily opened.

"Alright, everyone set in. Don't push or argue – all the Asauchi are the same."

There were so many to choose from, Shuhei had to stop and marvel at it all. Aoga clearly had his sight on one in particular and wasn't bothered by any other. Kanisawa moved along the rows of weapons before finally picking one. Hisagi tried a few different ones, until he felt a sort of… something, with the last one and went with that.

When everyone was done and had his or her own sword, the kids waited outside where they were told, before a man, short and black hair, came and motioned them to follow without saying a word. The students followed without much protest and saw they arrived outside, where a bunch of targets were set and a hole with stairs leading to an arena of sorts.

* * *

"Alright you riff-raffs!" the man yelled, startling the kids.

"My name is Toga Azeri and I'll be your Kido teacher. While this right here will be your Kido practice ground. You'll learn, fail, win and embarrass yourself while trying to perfect your skills. It won't be easy, it won't be nice and some of you are probably gonna fail. But, it will be the most awesome thing you'll learn in this school until you actually learn to be a true Soul Reaper," Toga smirked as the kids smiled awkwardly or sweatdropped at his words.

"Kido attacks fall into two categories: Hado for direct attacks and Bakudo for battle support. There are also three main types of Kido: binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells, known as Kaido . You'll learn each type here, but will mainly focus on Hado and Bakudo. Kaido will be taught if you wish, as it's primarily used for healing in 4th Division from the Court Guards," Toga had the attention of all the kids, who were clearly interested in the whole thing.

"But that's all for today. We'll go more into details when we get to the actual classes," he added with a grin as the others nodded.

"Right then! Next you have… Battle Class? Yeah, I'll lead you there. Follow me," Azeri nodded and motioned again for the children to follow as he led them away.

* * *

"Ah Toga! Brining fresh meat," a woman with long red hair smirked, seeing the people who arrived. The place was a room with wood a covered ground and a glass door leading to a field outside.

"C'mon Marina, you aren't supposed to call the students meat…" Azeri rolled his eyes.

"Lemme have some fun will ya!" she pouted and glared at the man.

"…Fine, just don't kill any of them…" Toga sighed and waved goodbye before leaving.

"Okay," the red-head smirked and faced the students.

"I'm Marina Lazar – your combat trainer. Now lemme just set a few ground rules," she moved a bit and leaned on a pillar, smirking at them.

"Rule one: We don't fight to kill. No matter how you might dislike someone you battle, you don't attack to kill. We'll be having special training for vital spots, but that's advance and won't be practiced on fellow students. Rule two: No one is weak. No matter how the fight ends or goes, you never judge how strong someone is by that. It's happened before that we had a student who hated to fight and always held back. And now he's a Captain. Pretty ironic ain't it? Rule three: Don't be a smart ass. There are many different fighting styles – you'll learn a few here and you'll probably develop your own in time. That's why you never try to force someone to learn the 'proper' way to fight, unless I say so, they ask for help or it's clear they have no idea what they're doing, like holding the sword the wrong way," she smirked at them, thought for a second, before shrugging.

"That's pretty much it. More things will be explained later on, so for now, you're headed off to another class. Go right down the hall and take a left," the students didn't really know how to react as they hardly had time to memorize the rules before they were sent off again.

Next class was History, where an old man named Jiri Loco, scared them half to death with his constant maniacal laughter and conspiracy theories, before another man – younger this time, called Geri Loco arrived, smacking the older one on the head and apologizing for his fathers behavior and that Geri was the actual teacher. Geri was proper and kind but demanded attention, yet had ridicules punishments for those who didn't follow that, such as standing like a ballerina in front of everyone. In History, they'd learn all the important figures, creations, beginnings and everything along there.

They had a few more classes, the usual ones like math, writing, languages and art. The teachers were all different – one woman lazy and uncaring for much so math was only half used, a man who was half deaf and everyone had to repeat everything, so they were lucky they mostly wrote, an old woman who kept switching between different tongues and a man who was so short, he had to use a pedestal every time he wanted to see something someone drew.

But all in all, the day was great and every student who came was happy. The next years would probably be painful and hard, but they'll be worth it. Probably.

* * *

When all was set and done, the students were sent to their dorms. Each class has its own schedule which they had to follow. There were a total of six students in one dorm.

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow!" Kanisawa called, waving goodbye before going with a few other friends to her own room.

"We're lucky to be together right Shuhei?" Aoga grinned as he walked with Hisagi.

"Yeah sure… stuck with you for the rest of my life it seems…" the tattooed one rolled his eyes.

"C'mon! I'm not that bad!"

"No, but you are loud."

"Aw man, that's not fair! You're too quiet!" the two opened their door and saw four others already there. One kid had green hair in a ponytail with green eyes, the second was white-haired and blue eyed, the third a redhead with a scarf around his neck and the fourth had glasses and blonde hair.

"You must be our roommates," four eyes smiled and turned to the two.

"Yeah," the taller one smiled and looked around the room.

"Jin," the blonde smiled before motioning to the others.

"That's Haru – he's an aristocrat," it was meant at the one with the scarf.

"Pleasure to meet you," the man gave a bow.

"Mister Green over there is Strartonseia," that was directed at the green-eyed and haired boy.

"Call me Strat," he nodded in a greeting.

"That's Icel, but we call him Ice," it was meant for the white-haired kid.

"And you are?" the four asked at the same time.

"I'm Aoga and this glum here Shuhei. Nice to meet ya."

"Shuhei? The one who failed the entrance exam two times?"

"Yeah, but he passed in record time with more than a 100 score the third one!"

"That sure is something…"

"Yeah. He'll probably be some super star!"

"Wow, you sure a popular Shu."

"…I hate you…"

* * *

 **And that's it. I feel like it was rushed a bit, but could be only me (as I tend to pass over school things and greetings quickly - never liked them in my school) but as always, tell me what you thought of it :D**  
 **Till next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we're here again. This one, I feel like it anyway, is kinda short so... yeah.**

 **Read, review and enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 From zero to hero**_

The first week was more relaxed, as the students got to know the many subjects and classes. But, time flew by quickly and classes became harder. Before they knew it, they were taking tests and having exams.

Combat class was something everyone loved. They boys more, but the girls weren't pushovers. Marina actually made a competition – boys vs. girls, with the losers having to clean the training ground for a week. The guys almost ended up destroying the place instead of cleaning it. There was also a rumor about Marina's hair – why it's so red, and some upperclassmen said it was because, those who fail her class end up dead by her hands, and her hair soaked up all the blood.

* * *

"Alright you riff-raffs! Today we'll be practicing some Bakudo!" Toga called as the students gathered.

"I need a volunteer," the teacher smirked as all the kids moved back, leaving only Shuhei who was still half asleep, as he had an all-nighter for math.

"Ah Hisagi, come right up," Azeri grinned as the brunette walked over awkwardly, fearing for his life.

"Hmm… you're scores aren't bad, but they aren't all that good either… perfect!" the man called as the boy hung his head.

"Now, I'll be demonstrating Geki – a binding spell," Toga turned to their target – a small animal which was prepared from Squad 12 for such training.

"Disintegrate, you…" the teacher whispered the rest of the incantation, while moving his fingers through the air, writing some symbols which could be seen with the red line left behind.

"Bakudo #9. Geki!" Azeri called, as his body was covered in a red glow, which appeared on the animal as well, but the latter stopped moving in moments. Waiting a few seconds, Toga held the bind before releasing it and allowing the target to move around again.

"And there you have it. Try it Hisagi but don't worry if you don't get it the-" before the man could finish, Shuhei was already concentrating, turned to the animal.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" he spoke the entire chant, doing the exact same movements with his hand as the teacher, before his body was engulfed in a red color, and the same with the animal.

"Well I'll be…" Toga whispered, nodding in amazement and impression as the kid released the bind.

"That gives you an automatic perfect grade. Now you get to watch and laugh as the rest try and get it right!" calls of protests were called and groans, but the rest moved to precise none the less. Shuhei sat down near a wall and watched as some backfired, failed, missed and one even landed on Azeri, who was less than pleased. Kanisawa got it after 4 tries and Aoga after 8. There was about one who got after his first try – Ian. But he was clearly mad that it took him that long.

* * *

"Man Shuhei, you sure advance fast…" Aoga said with his back against the tree now that they had a break. Kanisawa said she'd bring something to drink so the two were waiting patiently.

"It's nothing really…" Hisagi shrugged, lying on his back on the grass.

"Guys!" Kanisawa called, running towards the two while smiling.

"Where's the fire?" Aoga raised an eyebrow as Shuhei sat up.

"You've got to come to the front yard!" she grabbed the taller one by the hand and the smaller one by his collar before dragging both of them after herself.

"Oi! Kani, calm down!" choked Hisagi, his back showing as he was pulled along.

"We have to move fast or we'll miss it!" she called, releasing the boys and almost jumping in the air.

"What's this thing anyway?" the two muttered, running along.

"You have to see it for yourself!"

* * *

When the trio arrived, the whole school seemed to have already gathered in the yard. And while the three couldn't see anything, they felt something strong and powerful.

"Don't tell me-!" Shuhei cut himself off as they came closer.

There, moving through the crowd without any abstraction, were Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of Squad 8 and Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13. The two were smiling and walking, earning whispers, calls and looks of all kinds from students.

"Sir, Captains!" the headmaster greeted, walking over and bowing.

"To what do we owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Oh, we just dropped by for a visit. Don't worry, it's no checkup or anything," Kyoraku smiled, his straw hat hanging by his neck.

"I hope you won't mind," Ukitake gave a weak smile, making a few girls squeal.

"No! Of course not! You honor us by your presence!"

"They're strong…" Shuhei whispered, swallowing and feeling sweat on his forehead.

"What are you talking about? We can't sense Spiritual Pressure yet," Aoga blinked. Naturally all Captains are strong, but the fact Hisagi looked like he 'felt' their power shocked him.

"Shu, you sense it?" Kanisawa asked, looking at the boy in awe.

"Yeah… I think so…" his breathing hardened slightly as the three moved away from the crowd.

"Well, that shouldn't surprise me… you're something alright," the other boy sighed.

"Hey, kid!" that call made the trio turn and look in shock, surprise and even a bit of fear as none of them could move.

* * *

"C-Captains!" they managed, almost gawking at their smiling faces.

"What's with the reaction?" the Squad 8 Captain grinned.

"Shunsui, don't be like that," the white-haired one sighed.

"I know Jushiro, I'm just trying to keep him from passing out," at that, Kanisawa and Aoga turned to their third friend, who was almost panting.

"Shunsui…"

"Right, I know," at that, the brunette Captain seemed to let out a breath, lowering his Spiritual Pressure, which he was purposely letting out, and letting the tattooed boy breath.

"Sorry about that, but we felt a rather strong pressure among the others and we wanted to find out whose it was," Squad 13 Captain explained as the kids looked confused.

"Um… I guess?" Shuhei didn't know what to say and his friends almost dropped down from his lack of manners and respect. But if the superiors cared, they didn't show it.

"You've got potential kid. Don't be surprised of something happens this or the next year," Kyoraku grinned and turned around.

"Don't let others push you down. It's rare to have kids like you now and days," Jushiro added.

"Thank you sir," Hisagi blinked and remembered to give a bow as Ukitake waved goodbye.

"Man Shuhei, you are something! I wonder if they know about you failing the entrance exam two times!" the tallest of the trio laughed as the smaller one turned red.

"Pretty sure they wouldn't say stuff like that if they knew!" the girl couldn't keep the laugh in.

"I hate you both!" the tattooed one almost yelled, face burning red.

* * *

"What do you think?" the brunette Captain asked, looking at his friend from the corner of his eyes.

"He shows promise… but I felt a certain power within… I think he's stronger than anyone realizes," the sickly man put a finger on his chin.

"Hmm, old man Yama should be happy then," Kyoraku grinned as the two moved closer to Squad 1 Barracks, where some guards bowed.

"Yes, probably, but I still wonder how he knew? He was so sure about it," Ukitake let out a small breath when they came to the door which led to the Head Captain's office.

"Hey there old man Yama," Shunsui greeted as they entered.

"Shunsui, Jushiro, what news do you bring?" the elder man looked at the two.

"We found the boy. I believe his name is Shuhei Hisagi? Yes, that's what the file said… He has much potential, as you predicted," Jushiro explained.

"Shuhei Hisagi…" Yamamoto spoke the name, a sense of familiarity with it.

"Master? Are you okay?" the Squad 8 Captain raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, everything is fine… the name simply… sounds familiar…"

* * *

 **And cut! Yeah, like I said - kinda short. But there's something here that I kinda added - a personal headcannon if you will :P but more about that in future chapters (probably, not sure)**

 **Hope you liked it, and if you did, remember to review =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I want to say - sorry for the late update. I've been REALLY busy with school stuff and everything. And yes, if you saw the title, it's what you think xD**  
 **This chapter is based on the song 'Playing with the big boys' from 'Prince of Egypt' although I took the liberty to... remix it a bit :P**

 **Also, big thanks to everyone who's following (be it officially or not) you people rock! :D**

 **Anyway, read, review and enjoy :3**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 Playing with the big boys**_

It's been six months now, since the new start of a year at Shin'ō Academy. The students had moved quickly and efficiently through their lessons, many of which they were tested on. Miss Marina ended up as their home room teacher, which they were still unsure was good or bad.

Kanisawa has become one of the best in Kido in their class. Her fighting wasn't at its peak yet, as she never liked it that much. But that didn't mean she didn't kick someone's ass when she had to.

Aoga had taken a bigger liking to combat, be in unarmed, armed or plain martial arts, as his size and power gave him the edge over some students, but when it came to Kido, his focused faded and his incantations were half-assed.

As for Shuhei, he was excelling faster than you can say 'Rukongai', becoming the top students in more than just their generation. The teachers could hardly believe it, as they all knew he failed the entrance exam two times.

But with such success came envy from others. The upperclassmen were, some anyway, annoyed by the fact a 'lowly new student from Rukon' was better than them. One in particular, Loris – only son of a High-Class family, hated him the most.

* * *

"What do you want?" Hisagi asked, standing on the road near a forest. He was about to head outside, get some private Kido practice done and head back. But things didn't go as he planned as Loris and two of his 'friends' – Shuhei thought of them as lackeys – were in his way.

"How dare you say something so vulgar and disrespectful to Lord Loris!" one of the two, small and fat, hissed, taking a step closer, hand in a fist.

"Who do you think you are?" the other one, tall and slim, frowned and glared at the tattooed boy.

"Look, I don't care about you or what you want. I'm just trying to do my usual routines," Hisagi wasn't intimidated and narrowed his eyes on the trio.

"So, you want to be one of the 'big boys' do you?" Loris grinned, eyes glimmering sadistically.

"Yin, Yang! Show him how it's done!"

"Right away sir," the two smirked and surrounded the brunette.

"You think you have what it takes…to be one of the top around?" white energy surrounded Yin.

"Well forgive us for these smiles… but you'll know what power is when we're done…" blue energy was around Yang.

"Boy!" the two laughed and Loris sat down on a bench.

"Yin!" the tall one grinned, left hand extended towards Shuhei, right one at the sky.

"Yang!" the small one smirked, left hand towards the sky, right one at Hisagi.

Two swords suddenly appeared in each of the lackeys' hands, which were extended towards the sky.

* * *

"You're playing with the big boys now," Yin smirked, an amused look on his face.

"Every move and word, tells you who's the best," Yang lowered his armed hand, yet kept the one towards the kid there.

In seconds, the blue and white energy seemed to mix together, forming a wall of sorts around Shuhei, who didn't move from his spot. The barrier reflected the light from the setting sun before it slammed down right behind the tattooed boy.

"Stop this foolish mission!" Yang moved so he was on Hisagi's left.

"Watch a true master!" Yin was on the right side.

"And give an exhibition howl!" at that, Shuhei felt the wind get knocked out of him as a silent scream almost escaped his throat and fell on one knee, his sword by his feet.

"Pick up your silly twig," the fat man smirked, moving closer.

"You're playing with the big boys now," the slim one moved in as well, leaning over.

Another barrier as before dropped down, this one on the left before the same happened on the right. The lower class student was now surrounded on all sides, the barriers reflecting his own image.

"By the might of Loris! You will kneel before us! Kneel before our splendorous power!" the two forced Shuhei on his knees; head and back low and leaning on his hands.

"You put up a front!"

"You put up some fight!"

"And just to show we feel no spite,"

"You can be our acolyte!"

"But first, boy, it's time to bow!"

They forced his head upwards, looking at Loris, who was smirking from ear to ear, looking with an amused expression.

"Bow down," the Royal Family member whispered coming closer and looking down at the boy.

"You're playing with the big boys now," all three added, the leader leaning down.

* * *

"Pathetic," Hisagi smirked, eyes showing playfulness, as he grabbed Yang by the arm, tossing him at Loris, and making them crash down.

Before Yin could react, Shuhei chanted Bakudo #1 Sai, and immobilized him. As Loris and Yang staggered to their feet, the tattooed boy was behind them, using the hilt of his sword to knock the lackey on the back of his neck and putting him out cold.

"W-Wait now!" Loris tried, but it was all too late as the brunette chanted: "Hado #11. Tsuzuri Raiden," covering his blade in lighting and setting it down on the other boy's shoulder carefully, barely even brushing the uniform, before the electricity passed through the older boy's body, the clothes singed a bit.

"So much for the big boys…" Hisagi spoke, looking at the three out cold students.

"Thinking you're stronger, just because you don't have to say the incantation was your biggest mistake… For clear idiots like yourselves, they're highly important. Only when you master the Kido, can you have a full effect without the incantation…" sighing, Shuhei wasn't sure why he bothered.

"Maybe you could have actually taken out a dummy Hollow with that…" he added, turning around, set his blade in its sheath and walked away, back towards his dorm.

* * *

"Shuhei! Where the heck were you?" Aoga was at his feet, looking at the brunette as he entered.

"Out," Hisagi said bluntly, earning a sigh from Haru.

"What were you doing 'out'?" Jin adjusted his glasses.

"Nothing much," the tattooed boy shrugged, plopping himself on his bed.

"Guys! You won't believe what one of the upper students just found!" Stratonesia rushed in.

"Loris, Yin and Yang were found on the street out cold! Looks like someone finally showed them they don't run the place!" Icel was smirking as he peeked from behind Strat.

At that, three pairs of eyes turned on Shuhei, who looked like he was searching for an excuse, but clearly knew he was busted.

"Shu, got something you want to say?" the other brunette had a knowing look.

"Hmm… I finally know Hado #11?"

* * *

Aoga and Shuhei were rather surprised when nothing happened the next day. Sure there was chatter about Loris and his cronies, but no one approached the subject. The teachers ignored the whole thing or were trying hard to hide their amusement. And apparently the trio never told anyone what happened.

"Naturally," Kanisawa shrugged, siting at the dining table in the cafeteria.

"I mean, he's a blow hard – acting like a king and all. You think he has the balls to tell someone he got beat – along with his two friends – by **one** lower class students? Hardly," she smirked as her two friends looked at each other before nodding.

"Yeah, but still. If they told anyone, I'd probably get in a hell lot of trouble," Hisagi said in thought.

"Actually, they couldn't do more than warn you. It didn't happen on school grounds so they have no actually power over it. AND no one was badly hurt – can be brushed off as training," the girl explained, shrugging again and drinking her water.

"Wow Kani, you sure have everything in that rule book down? Such a teacher's pet," Aoga's comment was retaliated with mug to the face, leaving a nice mark on his cheek and nose.

"I do it, because _you two_ clearly don't and **someone** has to make sure you don't get kick out!" she almost growled.

"Oi, Stop it you guys…" the tattooed boy put his hands in the air, trying to keep everyone calm.

"Shuhei Hisagi?" came a new voice as the trio turned to a tall boy, 5th year.

"Yes?" the called boy nodded and stood up.

"The headmaster would like to see you," at that, the three shared a look of fear before the smaller brunette started following the upperclassmen.

* * *

As Hisagi arrived before the headmaster's office, his heart was beating fast. Knocking on the door, he waited until a 'come in' was heard before entering.

"You… called for me sir?" the 1st year asked politely, back straight and face stoic.

"Ah, yes, Shuhei Hisagi," the man smiled and motioned with his hand at one of the seat.

"No need to be so stiff, you aren't in any trouble," the older man added as the boy sat down.

"Then… why am I here?" Shuhei could almost hear Kanisawa smack him for his manners.

"You simply must sign something. It's permission for the Court Guard to read your scores, reports and progress," the man moved a piece of paper into his view.

"C-Court Guard? Why?" fear clenched his chest as the name came to his ears.

"Seems they have some interest in you. Quite the honor," the boy looked at the paper and read it over. It didn't say anything much – only the things the headmaster said.

"I should mention it came from Head Captain himself," the headmaster added as Hisagi put the quill to the paper and almost drove it across the list in a mess.

"H-H-Head Captain?" he managed to utter, hands shaking slightly.

"Yes, so if I was you, I wouldn't refuse," before the man could finish, the boy scribbled his name at the end of the paper, visible enough to be read.

"Very good! That is all. You are dismissed."

* * *

"So, what happened?" Aoga and Kanisawa asked as soon as Shuhei came into the cafeteria.

"I um…" the brunette blinked, looking at them. He was a bit paler than usually.

"The Court Guard wants to see my progress," he wasn't sure if it was bad or good and judging by the two's reaction, neither did they.

"…Okay, that's enough stuff for one day," the tallest groaned, hands covering his face.

"We should head out for a drink or something…" he added, looking at his friends.

"Agreed… I'm still not sure what to think of this…" Kanisawa nodded, taking a breath.

"…Can I go? I mean… won't the Court Guard know now? Can I do anything?" Hisagi was starting to panic, even as his friends pulled and pushed him outside.

"Sure you can! They're tracking your school progress!"

"Yeah! Not like one's just gonna pop up!"

* * *

There was a tavern nearby, selling good sake at a cheap price, so that's where they were headed. None of them had actually been there, but they've passed it a few times.

"Table for three please," Kanisawa smiled at the bar tender when they finally arrived.

"Right down there," the man nodded at the left where they headed.

* * *

"See Shu? You were worried for nothing," the girl smirked, filling up the third cup. She was already a bit red in the face, but not drunk.

"Yeah, yeah…" the tattooed boy muttered into the cup. The sake helped him relax a bit.

"C'mon man! Stop moping around!" Aoga slapped him on the back, spilling his cup.

"Aoga! Stop it!"

"Guys c'mon! Don't fight!"

"Oh, excuse us," at those words, the three students turned to the right, only to open their eyes wide as they saw Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana. None of them could move or speak, so they just kinda froze there, hands in the air, holding cups or around someone's neck.

"We're just passing by," Jushiro smiled as they moved behind the kids.

"Don't drink too much," Retsu chuckled at their positions before following the Captains.

"I'm SO done!" Aoga had to hold Shuhei to keep him from jumping out the window.

"I'm a goner! A GONER!"

"…You had to jinx it didn't you…?" Kanisawa narrowed her eyes on the taller boy.

"Hey gimme a break…" Aoga closed his eyes and frowned.

* * *

 **And cut! Yeah, kinda random I know, but I needed a good laugh so this is what I came up with xD**

 **I hope you liked it, and if you did, feel free to review :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, really, for the long wait. But I've been super busy with school and to add to that, I lost ALL my notes for this story. The ones I did manage to find were... less than readable... But anyway, I'm still alive (for now) and hopefully will post more regally. But not much =X**

 **I don't own anything, just the OCs and grammar mistakes - sorry 'bout those and I hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 To each his own**_

By the end of the year, there was a special exam for the 1st year students. They were to answer a few questions to see in which Squad they would fit in best. The results were just speculations and guides- the students could still pick which Division they'd like.

"Where do you want to be?" Kanisawa asked, lying with her back on the grass. When they finished the questions, they're free until their curfew. They'd get their answer tomorrow.

"Maybe the 11th? Maybe 3rd?" Aoga shrugged hands behind his head as he sat against a tree trunk.

"I want to be in the 9th," Shuhei spoke, eyes closed as he lay on a tree branch above the two.

"9th? Why there?" despite the time the three have been friends, Hisagi hasn't told them about the Hollow attack or the 9th who saved him.

"I like art and writing," maybe he'd tell them someday, just not today.

"Really? You don't seem like it," the other boy raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the tattooed one frowned.

"Nothin'," he answered, looking at the side.

"Well, I want to be in the 5th," the girl grinned, sitting up and looking at the two.

"Lemme guess? 'Cause of Captain Aizen?" the two sighed.

"No! He's just an added bonus! I promised my mother I'd be there, since it was her dream…" her voice dropped a bit as he gaze fell on the grass.

"I think that's sweet," Shuhei jumped down and smiled, offering a hand.

"Yeah, sounds like ya Kani," Aoga nodded, standing up and giving his own hand.

"Well someone has to seem sentimental," she gave a small smile on and took the offered hands.

"Right, sure," they laughed, walking deeper into the forest.

* * *

"You know, I heard Ian wanted to get in Squad 6," Kanisawa spoke, stepping on a stone fence.

"Isn't that Captain Kuchiki's Division?" Shuhei asked, walking on the grass.

"Yeah and he doesn't like people like Ian," Aoga smirked, taking the stone road.

"What about you? Why 11 or 3?" the two turned their heads to their fellow companion.

"I guess it's because I once saw those two Squads… There was some fight or something happening around where I lived, and they arrived to stop it. Being a kid, I just watched through a window at everything, and was in awe. I wanted to be like them," the tallest one shrugged as they arrived at their destination, which happened to be a large lake, with two rivers flowing in and mountains rising above it. The plants were all a beautiful green as birds chimed around them.

The trio has been coming here often, ever since Shuhei found it by accident. Who would have thought messing up a Kido could knock you so far away and into this place?

"I suggest you pick Squad 3. Captain Zaraki isn't… well, I really wouldn't feel comfortable with someone like that leading…" Kanisawa mumbled, sitting down at the lake's edge.

"Yeah, I know, but those are still just rumors. He might not be so bad," Aoga sighed, and stepped behind her, trying to comfort the girl. He assumed she was just really worried.

"He's right ya know… And it's still better than the 12th Division… It's for sure that Captain is completely mental…" Shuhei plopped himself on the soft grass, hands behind his head. The sun was starting to set, but they still had a few hours.

"I know," she sighed, leaning back on her hands and looking at the lake.

"…Can I ask you two something?" she spoke after a minute. The boys shared a look before nodding.

"How did you come to the Soul Society?" her voice was soft and careful, knowing it was probably a bit of a sensitive question. After all, there are only two ways for someone to be here: They were either born here or died in the Human World.

* * *

"For me, I died as a baby in the sea… That's what my adoptive parents say anyway…" she knew she'd have to speak first, as it was her who asked.

"Well… I was born here in a way…" Aoga bit the inside of his cheek, looking down at the water.

"In a way?" the other two looked up.

"Yeah…" having to clear his throat, the tallest of the trio continued.

"My ma died when I was in the womb… she ended up here with me and I came out a few days later… not sure how that qualifies…" he scratched the back of his head.

"I think I was five when lighting hit our house and burned it… Mom and dad were out in the field and I was sleeping… The only one who died was me…" a small, sad smile was on his face as Shuhei stared at nothing, recalling as the flames came for him.

"You don't like fire do you then?" Kanisawa gave a sympathetic smile as he nodded.

"And you water I'm guessing," there was an understanding between them.

"Yeah… It's fine as long as I feel ground under my feet," her small, albeit small, was bright.

Little did any of them know, there was someone watching, listening to their conversation.

* * *

"Alright everyone here?" Marina asked, looking at the students before her.

"Good. We have your results," she smirked, holding up a pile of papers.

The kids had their eyes on the paper, each subconsciously holding their breath as the teacher gave back the lists. Some who got it were sad, but content, while others were happy or relived.

"Squad 4?" Kanisawa spoke, looking at her results.

"Well, it's not all off," Aoga peeked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, your mastery of Kido comes in really handy there," Hisagi nodded, turning around in his chair.

"I guess… And you two?" she sighed, looking at the taller one first.

"I got the 7th. Not really what I wanted, but pretty cool. I hear they're really protective of their members and loyal like a dog," he smiled, showing the paper.

"Nice! But I've never seen Captain Komamura…"

"Yeah, well, maybe I will!"

"No fair!"

"Oh well!"

The girl glared as the boy stuck out his tongue, before a chuckle from Shuhei made them stop.

"Oh yeah, what about you?" they asked, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Squad 9," the joy and happiness couldn't be missed as his eyes almost shined.

"Man, you're lucky! But I'm happy for you," Kanisawa smiled.

"Yeah, it shows you were meant for that place," Aoga nodded.

"Thanks."

* * *

"This is outrageous!" Ian jumped to his feet, tripping over the chair and looking at his paper.

"Hey, calm down," the teacher called, eyes narrowing a bit.

"How can you give me this? It's beyond idiotic!" the boy called back, gripping the paper tightly.

"Look, these are just results. Hardly even guidelines. They're not to be taken for granted," Lazar kept a cool head as the students looked in shock.

"It hardly matters! For me to be even suggested to join any other Squad is postures! Not only that, but the 8th Division? Insane!"

That went on until Lazar threatened to suspend him for a day. Only then did Ian stop and sit down, but he was far from happy. It was a good thing they hardly had any more classes and were released early, so they didn't have to listen to him complain anymore.

* * *

"So, where will you two go?" Shuhei asked as they made their way out of school.

"I think I'll follow the test… I mean, I probably have more luck with joining Squad 7 than 11 or 3 anyway," Aoga shrugged, books under his arm.

"I'll try for the 5th Division, but keep the 4th one in mind… Never bad to have a back-up plan," Kanisawa grinned, holding the books in her hand.

"Well, 1st year is almost over and there's still much to learn. As long as you keep trying, you'll get what you want," Hisagi spoke as they came to the point where the path splits.

"Yeah, true! By the way! What will you during our holidays?"

"Probably stay home, sleep, eat and try to survive."

"Maybe I'll head back to my old home… See how thing have changed…"

"Well, if you have time, we could head out somewhere! Just the three of us!"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! Sorry it's so short, but the next one is coming in a short while ;)**

 **See ya next time, and thanks for reading~**


	7. Chapter 7

**As I said, two today, so I'm not even sure when the next one comes ^^''**

 **This one was... kinda fun to write. I hope you like it :P**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 I fight**_

"You know, I hear there's a new Kido we'll be learning," Haru spoke, meditating on his bed.

"You're probably right. The year is coming to an end," Icel shrugged, reading a book.

"I hear Miss Mariana is going to pit the two top students in class against each other," Strat muttered, doing a few swings with his wooden sword.

"Well, ain't that coincidence? A new Kido and a match?" Jin grinned as all eyes fell on Hisagi, who was sitting on the ground, listening to the conversation.

"We all know who's gonna win," Aoga smirked at the other brunette, forcing him to shift a bit.

"C'mon man, it doesn't matter who wins! There might even be someone else."

"C'mon Shuhei, get real. There isn't anyone better to kick his ass again," everyone knew the match was likely going to end up with Ian against Shuhei.

"I don't even want to fight him…" the tattooed boy mumbled.

"Well, unless you start flopping classes on purpose, you'll end up fighting," Jin shrugged.

Any other discussion was cut off when rushed knocking reached their ear. Strat went to open the door, only to see a girl, face twisted in worry and fear, standing there.

* * *

"A-Are Shuhei and Aoga here?" she asked, voice trembling, looking around.

As soon as they heard their names, the two boys were at the door, looking with confusion and concern at the girl. And then they recognized her.

"Aren't you one of Kanisawa's friends?" the taller of the two asked.

"Yes and I – she needs your help! Fast! Follow me! I can explain later!" she called and the two brunettes followed.

Using their partly known Flash Step, made them go faster, but used up too much energy so they resumed their normal running.

"What happened?" Aoga finally asked. Neither said or asked anything, not wanting to unravel her.

"Ian, he – he! When we were walking in the park after our History lesson, he just appeared and challenged us!" her words were quick and fear filled.

"Kanisawa took him on alone, but then he cheated! I don't know how, but he has her tied up! After that, he told me to find you two," tearful eyes turned to the two.

"Please… you have to help her…" her voice was breaking as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure she's safe," Shuhei assured, eyes glowing with silent rage.

"He's right. We'll make sure he pays for what he's done," Aoga took some tension off before the three finally arrived.

At the park, someone has been waiting, before he spotted the trio.

"Ah, finally. Lord Ian has been waiting," the taller boy was expecting his friend to attack on sight, but Hisagi made no move.

"If you'd follow me," the other man spoke and motioned the tattooed boy to follow.

"Why don't you stay here? It could get dangerous," Aoga smiled at the girl.

"But what about-!" she was cut off when he put a hand on her head.

"Don't worry. We promise to bring her back right? Trust us," and with a farewell smile, left after his friend and their 'guide' to Ian.

* * *

Shuhei was following quietly and quickly, cold gray eyes staring at his surroundings. It was dark as the moon illuminated the stone road when they arrived at the lake. To academy was far enough away so any fighting is likely to go unnoticed and unheard.

"So, you came?" he stopped at the sound of that voice and turned his gaze to the left side, seeing Ian, smirking. The one who led him here disappeared, but the brunette didn't care as he narrowed his eyes on the other student.

"Where's Kanisawa?" Hisagi's voice was cold and menacing. It was around then that Aoga arrived, looking at the man of the hour.

"Don't worry, the girl is safe… for now," Ian was smirking before motioning to the middle of the lake. There, on a large piece of wood, was Kanisawa, hands and legs tied as well as gaged. Her uniform was ripped on several places and on her forehead was a gash, still bleeding.

"Kani!" the two shouted as the girl tried to undo her binds. Panic was in her eyes, but she seemed to remain calm. Maybe too scared to move properly.

"As I said, she's in no harm, but there is a barrier around her. Should anyone else try and get close, she'll sink," Ian's smirk grew wide as the brunettes turned back to him.

"Why are you doing this?!" the taller of the two glared.

"Why? Isn't it obvious?! I can't stand that Rukon filth getting so much fame! **I** am the best student and I won't be taken out by some brat from nowhere!" the anger, hatred and envy were mixed with hints of fear, all coming out like poison.

* * *

" **That** is why you did this?" Shuhei was _far_ too calm for this situation and that scared his friends. There was also a malicious aura about him as a weak green glow surrounded him.

"You threatened and hurt my friend because of that?!" his eyes were glowing a pale blue as a figure manifested next to him while his sword glowed green. The figure was black and red, a sadistic smirk on its face as white, sharp fangs showed. It was wrapped in black cloth, but was still barely visible.

"What the hell is that?!" Ian panicked eyes full of fear as he laid his eyes on the figure.

"Shuhei…" Aoga whispered, sweat on his forehead, his hands cold, knees slightly quivering and breathing was hard. He couldn't believe he was feeling all of that because of his friend.

" _That – is that… a spirit?_ " Kanisawa thought, shaking on the wood as a cold wind surrounded her. Her teeth were chattering despite the gag while her body was cold. This was insane!

" _Master…_ " came a quiet yet impatient voice as the figure moved closer to the tattooed boy's ear.

" _Allow me to kill him…_ " Hisagi wasn't thinking straight. Actually he wasn't thinking at all. There was so much anger, hatred and murder in his head; he wasn't even aware who was talking to him. At the words, he could imagine killing Ian.

" _Unleash me…_ " it whispered again while time stood still.

"Who are you?" those were the first words spoken by the boy.

"Kazeshini," at that name, a violent wind blew _out o_ f Hisagi, forcing Aoga to cover his eyes and tripping Kanisawa from her sitting position, as well as _cutting_ her gag. Ian was shaking in fear as the wind knocked him back, falling on his backside.

* * *

"Come now **master** … do it," the voice was so tempting Shuhei gave in. Taking hold of his weapon, another sharp wind was released.

" **Reap… Kazeshini**!" the spirit laughed, fading away, before the green aura got stronger and the sword was transformed. None of the students watching could believe their eyes as it seemed the world stopped spinning. Before either of the two friends could utter a single word, Shuhei moved quicker than the eye can see, appearing next to Ian swinging one of the Kusarigama down at the boy, cutting off the left arm.

"Shuhei!" their scream echoed everywhere, mixed with Ian's howl of pain as he held the bleeding stump where his arm used to be.

Shuhei took a quick, sharp breath, smelling the cold, watery air, as well as metal and blood. The sight before him was like a nightmare, with the yells around him making him unable to hear anything, not even Kazeshini or his own rapid breathing.

The moment passed, time flew again, Hisagi screamed, dropping the weapon which transformed back to a sword. The world spun, the moon was covered by clouds, blocking all light as blood dripped down Ian, Shuhei, the grass and even water, before the Hisagi's eyes blurred and he collapsed.

"Shuhei!" Aoga shouted, managing to get out his shock and rushing towards the collapsed boy. Ian was still crying in pain as the barrier around Kanisawa broke and she was free. The girl managed to undo her binds, forgetting all about her fear of water, and Flash Step to the boys, seeing the unharmed one healing the bleeding one as the unconscious one kept taking sharp breathes.

* * *

"What's going on here?" it was only a matter of time before someone from the school came. But it wasn't just from there – Captains from Squad 13 and 5, as well as their Lieutenants came.

The two students, who managed, looked at their superiors, fear, confusion, worry and sadness on their faces as well as in their eyes.

"Get those two to Squad 4 now!" Ukitake ordered as Kaien and Gin quickly moved, taking the Royal and Rukon boys away.

"You two," the headmaster looked at the two kids left, surprise and disbelieve in his eyes.

"What happened?" Aizen spoke gently but firmly, eyes darting to the abandoned sword of Shuhei and back to the two students.

The two had no idea what to say, as they were still partly in shock and didn't really know what was going on of what happened.

"I see… don't worry about it. We should take you to Squad 4 as well," Aizen said, turning to his fellow Captain.

"Yes, that's probably for the best. The girl needs to be checked as well," Jushiro nodded, looking at all the blood splattered around.

"You shouldn't worry about me! I'm fine-!" at that moment, it was as if her energy was gone and she almost collapsed, had the boy not grabbed her.

"Kani!" he panicked, eyes wide as he looked down at his friend.

"Young man, you should take her with your other friend. Although none of the wounds seem life threatening, there are many and an infection could easily happen," Sosuke explained.

"R-Right away sir!" Aoga swallowed, putting the girl into his arms and running towards the 4th.

* * *

"Headmaster, we would like to request silence of this event," the 5th Squad Captain turned to the said man.

"S-Sir?" he gulped, still not over what happened. Not to mention the cut-off arm was still there.

"Do not speak of this event. We are now sure how or even what happened. Until we are sure, we shouldn't cause a disturbance," the brunette Captain continued, walking over to the sword which was still glowing green.

"I-I'll see what I can do," the headmaster nodded, gave a bow and left the scene.

"Nicely handled Sosuke," Ukitake was impressed at how smoothly the whole thing was taken care of.

"Thank you, Jushiro. But the matter still stands…" the Captain only looked down at the sword before the glow faded.

"Shuhei Hisagi… an impressive student…"

* * *

 **Annnd cut! Yeah, that's it for this chapter, sorry. More to come (eventually) so until then, see you =)**

 **Hope you liked and if you did, leave a review.**


End file.
